It Might Kill Me But
by DefyTheRules
Summary: This is just something I came up with from all the promos and stuff tht I've seen recently. Kenya/Stahma, mentions of others inside. I think i explain my reason for writing this a little better inside. Let me know if you want me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was just kind of thinking about the things I've seen on Tumblr and other places, and this is what I came up with, and then I just kinda wrote this story. **

**I can see Kenya and Stahma having a relationship kind of like Jenny and Vastra (Doctor Who), but in a more sinister way. Like I could see Kenya and Stahma having that weird human/alien relationship which is something that I love about Jenny and Vastra, but Stahma uses Kenya's uncertainties about her race against her, to make Kenya do whatever she wants. I think it would just be the interactions between them as different species that makes me think of it mostly.**

**Kenya POV**

I let the water soak over me, and try to wish the last hour and a half off of my skin. I know that it doesn't work, hell I learned that after my first day, but I can't help but keep hoping that if I soak my body long enough, the hands of the people that pay for me will just go away. Yet I can never get them completely off of me. I'm only able to hide the traces from everyone else.

The door to my room opens, and I turn towards the person coming in, about to tell them that I'll be down when I'm ready and that whoever wants to see me can and will wait until I'm ready, but my voice catches in my throat when I see who it is.

"Why are you here?" I hiss

Stahma Tarr only smiles at me as she comes closer, and brushes a hand across my exposed shoulder. "I came to see you of course. I missed you."

I snort, and she looks appalled that I don't buy into her shit. I really thought she had figured out by now that I don't play games when it comes to things outside of my business. NeedWant is all one big game, and I play to win. But I know she's not here to ask about business.

"What do you want? I don't have time to play your games."

She smirks, but sighs and starts undressing, then lowers herself into the opposite end of my bath. "Who are you trying to wash off this time? Is it that Nolan, the new comer? Or is it someone else? A loyal customer? A man, or a woman?" She makes her way over to me, and I can't not shiver when I feel her breath on my neck as she places a light kiss there.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Just tell me my dear Kenya."

"It was your husband. I'm trying to wash him off of my skin. He wasn't my worst experience, but her not definently not my best. You should really train him better." I say, trying to anger her, even if it is with the truth.

She stops her kisses, and brings herself up so we are eye level. "I didn't think he had it in him, especially with a human. He hates your kind. I would have thought it would have been one of your voltan girls, if he would ever even consider it."

"Oh no, only the best for the Tarr family."

Before I can say anymore, she's straddling me, and her lips are on mine. We both moan into the kiss, but before she can do anything else, I push her away, breaking contact.

"What do you want Stahma? I know you didn't come here in the middle of the day to bathe with me. I also know that you didn't come here to help me forget about the others. I'm not niave, so just tell me what you want so you can leave and I can continue running my business."

"Alright, I was going to tell you eventually, but I was hoping we could have some fun first. I just wanted to let you know that everything is going according to plan. In fact, I think we are ahead of schedule, the murder of Rafe's son, helped. Alak and his girl have been pushed into marriage, as a form of rebellion, maybe love is involved though, I don't know. What's important is I even got Datak to agree to it. That means once Rafe is dead, I can have Datak killed, and take over, with you at my side."

"What makes you think this will work? And why do you think I want to be there with you? You're talking about murdering your husband to take over the town that my sister is the mayor of. How do I know you aren't using me to get to her, and once I outlive my usefulness that I won't have the same fates as Datak? I could just go to my sister right now, or I could just tell your husband everything. Then what?"

She's still straddling me, so I can feel when she tenses up at the end of my little speech. She looks at me for a moment and then stands up, offering me her hand. I know that I have no choice in the matter, so I accept. She pulls me slowly up, and then wraps a towel around me, leaving herself dripping, and takes my hand again, leading me to my bed that I sleep in. Her calmness freaks me out, but I try not to let it show. She's trying to intimidate me on my own turf, and nobody does that, their status be damned.

"I don't need you because of your sister's standing. I need you because everyone likes you, inspite, or possibly because of this place. I want you to be at my side as a show of faith that we can all get along, because the last thing I want is to have to move again, and I enjoy your company. However, if you decide to tell anyone of my plan, I will not hesitate to kill you myself."

Her body is dry now, and her hair was never wet to begin with, so she sits on my bed beside me. She runs a hand up my body, starting from my hips, and when she gets to my neck, I feel her other hand wrap around it as well as her roaming one, and there is a little more than light pressure being applied.

"I really do like you Kenya. But I have to do this. You don't understand how horrible it is to be forced into a marriage like mine out of necessity. He could provide me with a comfortable life, so I seduced him. I never intended for it to go this far. I love my son, but most days I wish he had never been born to me and Datak. I'm tired of being the "good" housewife that I am expected to because of our heritage. I'm way smarter than Datak. Without me, we would have gone under years ago. But does anyone know that? No. But once he is gone, I will take my rightful place. Now I want you there with me, but you are not irreplaceable. I can easily find a new plaything. I most likely won't enjoy her as much as I enjoy you, but it would be enough to get that message I want them to see across. Do you understand me?"

I nod, and her hands instantly drop from my neck. She pushes me down, and is ontop of me in seconds, and her hands are all over me. "Let me help you get my husband out of your mind. I can make you forget he was even here." She murmurs against my ear

I have no time to tell her that no one can take the memories away, because she once again captures my lips. Hell, if she wants to try, I might as well let her.

A knock on the door forces us apart, and she sighs in frustration. I drop the towel from my body whenever I get up, allowing her to take in the view. I open the door to see one of my employees, Amy.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your bath, but someone has requested your presence in 20 minutes."

"Alright. I'll be down in 15." I respond, closing the door in her face.

Stahma is already dressed. "Another time my dear. Just remember to not tell anyone. I really don't want to have to hurt you, but you know I will if I must."

I'm finally left alone. I hate her for playing me, but at the same time I want her because she tells me what I want to hear. I know she knows it what I want to hear, but I know there is some truth to her words. And if I stay on her good side, I might be able to alert Amanda if something bad is about to happen. It could end up killing me, but I know I can't back out now.

Hell, if it'll help Amanda, at least I'll die knowing I finally did something to truly thank her for raising me when she was little more than a child herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Stahma POV

I exit NeedWant as discretely as I can. My meeting with Kenya didn't go as I had hoped. Her spunk is something that I like about her; it's something that makes her different from so many of the other humans I have met. But at the same time, it could bring my downfall, at least in this situation.

Originally I chose her as a potential business partner because of her spunk and because all the people seem to love her. Yet one night had changed everything.

I had always found her attractive, but our relationship had taken a sexual turn the night Datak had invited the heads of the other top families for dinner. Everything had been going fine until Rafe had shown up with his family. Amanda and Kenya had already arrived, and for some reason I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. But then I saw Rafe hit on her, and I felt this swarm of jealousy hit me.

I don't know if it was playful or not, hell it doesn't even matter. I just didn't like that anyone else was looking at her and attempting to get in her bed. Because it wasn't just Rafe. Rafe was just the first one. Throughout the night, I swear everyone, male, female, married, not married, hit on Kenya.

I knew (and I still remember) that her job is to seduce people, but she was not at work. I didn't like that everyone was treating her like she was serving drinks and offering herself up to the highest bidder. For her part, Amanda didn't seem to like it either, but at the same time I can't help but wonder if it was a part of her plan. She was still running for mayor at that point, and what better time to pitch your ideas than when everyone is staring at your sister?

I watched her all night, just waiting for a moment to get her alone. I didn't get my chance until I saw her get up and ask for the bathroom. I knew that would be my only possible chance. I excused myself from Datak, whom wasn't paying any attention to me anyways, and followed her.

"Kenya, it's me. Let me in." I whispered as I knocked quietly on the door.

I knew the whispering was unnecessary, but that was just how my voice came out. She opened the door and pulled me in, slamming the door shut behind me.

"What the hell do you want? What if your husband saw you come up here? I mean not that we are doing anything wrong, but what if he suspects that plan of yours? The one you won't tell me what it is, only that I play an important role in it?" The last part is more of a mumble, but my species has better hearing than humans expect us to.

I can't help myself. I lean in and kiss her. For her part, there is no hesitation. She immediately reciprocates, and her arms wrap around my back, pulling us closer together. My hands go to her hips and I back her up until she's up against the door.

We break for air, and I pull back a little. "I have a room of my own. It's a little bit farther from the guests, if you would join me."

"You think this is really a good idea? You know who all is down there. This could ruin Amanda's chances at mayor."

"Kenya, I promise you no one will look for us there. No one will catch us. I just hated watching all of those people throw themselves at you like this was your work and not a social call. Those people have no idea how to tell the difference and it is frustrating. "

She smirked at me "And what do you call this? Aren't you throwing yourself at me?"

"I guess I am as bad as everyone down there. Would you like me to stop?" I suggested

"I never said that. I was just…"

She decided not to finish that sentence, and instead chose to take me up on the offer of my private room. I had heard, as most in Defiance have, of her prowess in the bedroom, but I had to admit (yes, she forced me to) that she was better than anyone I had ever been with, including Datak.

Datak, in our early days on this planet, would allow certain favors to be exchanged in order to gain a backing or allegiance from important men. Our race as a whole don't mind the use of sex to get what we want, but at the same time…

I just know that if Datak ever finds out that I am using Kenya as more than just a part of a plan of mine, it will most likely end in not only her death, but my own. He'll kill her first, he'll probably make me watch as he does it. Her sister wouldn't be able to save her, no matter her position. Then I will die a slow, painful death.

I know this, whatever it is, might kill me, but I can't find it in myself to care at this moment, not when I think about everything that has already happened.

**Alright so I know that some people have pointed out that Stahma is out of character, but I kind of meant her to be, at least in the beginning because I want to establish how she is different when Kenya is involved, but I do plan on getting her back to her badass self soon. Reviews are awesome!**


End file.
